Stella Nicholls
Stella Nicholls is the main protagonist in the 2019 film based on the book, Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark. She is played by Zoe Colletti. Biography Stella is a young teenage girl living in a high school for her 1968-69 school year. At the end of the movie, she won the prize for the scariest story ever. She discovers that the stories are coming back to life. Stella Nicholls is the daughter of Roy Nicholls and an unnamed mother, and was in the 1950s, presumably in Mill Valley, Pennsylvania. Her mother ran away for an unknown reason, and Stella blames herself for leaving. She is friends with August "Auggie" Hilderbrandt and Charles "Chuck" Steinberg, whom she helps prank bully Tommy Milner on Halloween. The group are forced to flee from Tommy and his gang, and are hidden by Ramón Morales, whom they meet at a drive-in movie theater. Later, Stella and the group invite Ramón to explore the local haunted house of the Bellows, a wealthy family that help found Mill Valley. Going inside the house, they find a secret room and a book of horror stories written by Sarah Bellows. Unbeknownst of the group, Tommy followed them and locks them inside the room, alongside Chuck's sister Ruth. An unseen presence helps them escape the house, and Stella offers Ramón to stay at her house for the night since Tommy vandalized his car. In her room, Stella discovers a new story called "Harold" that is being written, and the following day, they learn that Tommy has been reported missing. Stella and Ramón investigate and find Tommy's clothes on Harold the scarecrow, making Stella believe that Tommy became a scarecrow. That night, a new story is written in the book called "The Big Toe", and Auggie becomes the main character. Stella and the group attempt to warn Auggie, but he is attacked by the monster from the story, and is taken away. Realizing that the stories inside the book are coming to life, and that they are next, the group attempt to destroy the book to no avail. The group then decide to research on Sarah Bellows, but have to rescue Ruth when she becomes the main character in the new story "The Red Spot". Stella and her friends' investigations leads to them to a local hospital, and they learn that the Bellows family were poisoning the town's water with mercury, and Sarah was tortured and abused by her family. At the hospital, Chuck is pursed by the Pale Lady, who is monster from his nightmares, and the Pale Lady absorbs him. Stella and Ramón are arrested by Chief Turner, who reveals that Ramón dodged the draft to fight in the Vietnam War. While imprisoned, Ramón realizes that the next creature will be the Jangly Man, a monster that frightened when he hard it from campfire story as a child. The Jangly Man appears and kills Turner, and the monster attempts to kill Ramón. The two escape, and Stella decides to return to the Bellows house to reason with Sarah, as Ramón distracts the monster. After going back in time in living Sarah's experiences with her family, Stella convinces Sarah to stop killing if she writes the true story of what her family did. Afterward, Ramón decides to enlist into the military and says goodbye to Stella, who leaves with her father and Ruth. At school, Stella wins the prize for the most scary story, and she believes that there is a way to rescue Chuck and Auggie by writing a new story. Gallery Images StellaNicholls-SSTTITD.jpg Stella with a box.png 212190-1562248123.jpg 70447058.jpg MV5BZTBjM2Y1OG00OTBkLWE4.jpg Stella-and-Ramón.jpg|Stella with Ramón. Stella-Ramón-Harold.jpg|Stella and Ramón in front of Harold the scarecrow. Stella-with-the-book.jpg|Stella with the book. Stella-and-Ramón-investigating.jpg|Stella and Ramón investigating. SCTD-Stella.jpg MV5ODE4Mz.jpg MV5BYTR.jpg Trivia *She is one of the few survivors of the film, alongside Ramón and Ruth. Category:Female Category:Scapegoat Category:Rescuers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Cowards Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Sympathetic Category:Honorable Category:Selfless